Eruna's Mom
Eruna's mom (エルナのお母さん Eruna no Okaasan) is a minor character in Mikagura School Suite. She is the nameless mother of Eruna. Appearance :Eruna's mom is a woman who resembles her daughter. She has straight, shoulder-length pink hair tied into a pony-tail at the side and she has dark pink eyes. She wears a white blouse, a light brown cardigan, and dark pants. A red ribbon, necklace, and large earrings also accompany her look as accessories. :In her anime appearance, her cardigan color is green instead of light brown and she wears a pair of jeans. Personality :Not much is known about her except that she is a very gentle and caring mother. She expected Eruna to be a successful person, such as a doctor, when Eruna was young but now currently can't say anything about her daughter's pseudo-NEET lifestyle. She also constantly worries for Eruna and her future. Plot Overview Stride Ater School :Eruna's mom is in the middle of a conversation with Eruna and Shigure. They are talking about school since the high school entrance tests are getting closer and it's about time for Eruna to move on to high school. Worried about her daughter's future, she nagged Eruna to at least attend a high school so she wouldn't complain to her anymore if she did so. In the end, Eruna decided to attend Mikagura Academy but still won't bother to prepare for the admission test, and her mother constantly worried and commented on it, only to be ignored by her. :After Eruna was done with her admission test, she told her mom that she went to a big mansion and met a strange creature there but her mom thought that she was probably too tired after the test so she asked her to rest. When the first day of school came, she woke Eruna up but still, Eruna was late on her way to school. Before Eruna left home, she asked her mom to pack and send her things over to her dormitory. Her mom also fixed her ribbon and bade her farewell before she finally left home. Spiritless Coup d'Etat :She appeared in a flashback when Eruna was young and sick. She found her daughter's paper which is full of her signature in the trash bin and asked her what kind of practice she was doing while worrying for her condition. She was also at a loss for words when young Eruna was watching a horoscope program on TV and asked her if they have a spear-shaped thing in the house, since it was the lucky item of her horoscope. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :In the Hero Interview, Eruna remembered that due to not wearing glasses, Shigure had mistaken her mom for her and confessed his love to her once, much to her shock. Fabrication Spiral :Upon seeing her daughter who was feeling down because she made Shigure buy pink sunglasses instead of a normal one, Eruna's mom approached her and comforted her by teaching the Ichinomiya family spell to her. Although Eruna was a bit skeptical at first, in the end she followed what her mother did and went back to her cheerful self. Relationship Eruna Ichinomiya :Being her mom, she constantly worries a lot about her. Eruna herself, although she ignores her mother's words at times, does love her and they are on good terms. Shigure Ninomiya :Due to their resemblance, Shigure had mistaken her for Eruna once (due to not wearing glasses at that time) and confessed his love to her, much to her shock.ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 1 (blue) Trivia *Her surname, along with her daughter, comes from Ichinomiyasengen Shrine (一宮浅間神社), located on Ichikawamisato, Nishiyatsushiro District, Yamanashi Prefecture. References }} Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters